


When I Fall In Love

by shk_1991



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Absent Parents, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Being Lost, Breeding, Childhood, Childhood Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Missing Persons, Omega Alec Lightwood, Virgin Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_1991/pseuds/shk_1991
Summary: Rewrite of "Do It All For You"<3 Hope you like it <3
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 26
Kudos: 144





	1. <3

...

...


	2. The First Time I Met Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3 Please leave comments and kudos <3

The first time I met her was on a lovely Sunday afternoon. One of my clients had canceled their appointments so I decided to go for a walk in the lovely weather instead. I had only reached the park when I noticed her sitting on a swing, swinging back and forth.

When I walked by she smiled at me with one of these lovely smiles which you cannot keep yourself from smiling back at. I kept walking until I suddenly heard a bump and then someone starting to cry. I turned and noticed the swing was still swinging back and forth but the little girl was missing on it.

She was sitting on the ground holding her knee against her chest. I stood for a while just looking around, wasn’t anyone going to go to her? To help her? No one?

I then decided that I would. I walked over against her slowly because I didn’t want to scare her. She looked at me with her red puffy eyes from her crying and after her not screaming or running away I let myself sink down in front of her “Why are such a pretty little girl like you crying?”

The little girl just looked at me she was scared and I could scent that, but she was brave enough to answer me “I’m not supposed to talk to strangers…” I smiled softly at her “Well, me neither – So let’s introduce ourselves – My name is Magnus, Magnus Bane”

The little girl just kept glaring at me but then suddenly spoke “I’m Maryse” I put a hand out in front of me “Nice to meet you Maryse” Maryse looked at my hand for a second but then took it, we shacked hands.

“Now – Did you just fall off that swing?” I pointed at the swing who was still swinging. Maryse nodded and pointed at her knee it was covered with a little bruise “It hurts” I nodded looking it over “I know - If you just knew how many swings I have fallen off…” Maryse chuckled a little while drying her eyes, her little smile was starting to appear again which made me happy.

“Now Maryse, do you believe in magic?” Maryse suddenly looked at me with big eyes “Magic?” I nodded, I put a hand over her bruised knee and with a snap of my fingers, her bruise disappeared. The little girl just sat staring at her knee then back at me with open mouth “WOW! How did you do that!?!”

I slowly stood while helping her to her feet “Well… You can’t tell anyone, but I’m actually...” Maryse suddenly interrupted me “Are you a warlock?” I was surprised by her words but then suddenly noticed her mark…

A shadowhunter…

“MARYSE! Where have you been?!?” A lady came running against us. Maryse sighed and crossed her arms not very happy about being caught apparently “I wanted to go to the playground…” The lady looked really angry “You can’t just walk off! We talked about that!”

She then suddenly looked up at me and I knew very well that she deep down knew who I was, she then looked back at Maryse “Let’s just get you back” Maryse looked at me “But I want to…” The lady just grabbed onto her hand and pulled her with her “No, you’re not safe around people like him”

I just stood there while Maryse was being dragged away – I send her a soft goodbye by waving at her, she waved back at me sending a sad smile.

I never thought I would see her again… But then…

….

Many years went by before I actually met her again – I was out for a cup of coffee walking around the park when I noticed a young woman sitting on a bench looking out into nothing. I could scent from afar that she was unhappy and sad about something.

She suddenly looked at me and something gibed inside of me – was that… “Maryse?” She looked conflicted by me saying her name and then suddenly her face expressions changed “Magnus? Is that you?” I nodded fast sending a soft smile “Wow… Look at you – all grown up”

She looked down herself and then back at me with a little hint of a smile. Silence hit us and I just stood there looking from my coffee Starbucks cup and over at her, I tried to think about something funny to say…

“So – Have you fallen off any swings lately?”

Maryse looked at me and chuckled, I took it as a possibility to get closer to her so I walked over to the bench and let myself dump down beside her. She just stared at me like I was a ghost “We shouldn’t be talking – our people – the war”

Of course she had been told stories about her people and my people fighting each other, but the war was over now “Maryse – the war between downworlders and shadowhunters ended years ago – and still, a lot of your people look down at us – we’re not against you”

Maryse sighed and suddenly nodded “I know what you mean – I don’t see it the way they do – I don’t see you or your people as a tread to us – I don’t get why we are fighting against each other instead of helping each other out”

I smiled at her “I knew from the day I saw you that you were special” Maryse looked at me “What do you mean?” I chuckled a little taking a sip of my coffee “It was in your smile, you have a pure heart Maryse” Maryse blushed a little and looked down not saying another word.

“But… How’s shadowhunter training?”

Maryse looked up at me again and rolled her eyes “They are trying to make me become a badass shadowhunter – but I’m not really into it so my teacher made me go for a walk to clear my head” I studied her, she was still so young “Well… I’m happy he did”

Maryse looked at me confused “Why?”

I smiled at her and then snapped my fingers – a little bag with something in it appeared in my hand “Well if he hadn’t – who would I have shared these croissants with then?”

…

After that day our friendship only grew stronger – We had a lot of secret meeting because many wouldn’t approve of them. I loved each meeting and soon I found myself calling her my best friend.

Maryse as a beta was to become the new leader of the institute in Brooklyn, her parents were very strict with her, so when she was with me she could finally be herself. We shared everything with each other and even though I was a lot older than she was, it didn’t matter.

…

“Another one…”

I stood by my mini bar looking over at Maryse sitting on the couch – or practically lying on it “Don’t you think…” Maryse just tapped the glass she was holding “Magnus…” I chuckled a little and then began to do my magic to collect her glass for a refill.

“Tell me about him again?”

Maryse rolled her eyes “I don’t want too” I walked over with the new cocktails and dumped down beside her on my couch, she tried to take the cocktail from me but I held it away from her “Tell me…” Maryse put a hand to her forehead “But I don’t want too”

I took a sip of his cocktail “Is it because of…” Maryse nodded no fast “Please don’t mention his…” I looked directly at her “Robert! Maryse! Are you still seeing Robert…” Maryse took one of my pillows from the couch in front of her face not answering – which answered my question pretty much.

“Maryse, my darling, I thought we talked about this…”

Maryse didn’t move behind the pillow but suddenly a sob was heard, I put the cocktails down on the coffee table and pulled Maryse in for a hug. I just sat there holding her letting her cry it out.

Maryse had fallen in love with Robert, half downworlder, half shadowhunter. Her parents didn’t approve, they wanted a better partner for Maryse and therefor surprised her by arranging her marriage to another shadowhunter, Underhill.

“I just don’t get it Magnus – I just… That’s idiot to Underhill… I don’t want to marry him”

I just held her closer “I’m sorry… I wish there was something I could do…” Maryse looked up from her hiding “I love Robert – It’s not fair” I sighed “It’s really not dear” We just sat there for a second letting it all sink in.

“So… How did Robert take the news?” Maryse took the cocktail from the coffee table “He yelled and then he ran away” I sighed and took my cocktail as well clinging the glass with her “Down with it…” We drank it all down at once.

“Magnus – will you promise me something?”

I looked at her and without even thinking I just nodded “Anything” Maryse smiled sadly at me “Promise me that we will always be friends – No matter what” I just sat starring at her “I promise”

…

The wedding happened and after that, I didn’t hear from her – I guess her new husband didn’t like the idea of her meeting up with a downworlder – and since he was an alpha – he would be able to tell her lies and tell her what to do and don’t.

…

A couple of years later, one late evening a couple of knocks was heard coming from my front door, I looked conflicted at my watch I wasn’t expecting anyone at this hour. I walked over and opened the door seeing my lost old friend standing there looking really troubled.

“Maryse!”

Maryse hurried inside, she was holding a little bundle in her arms “Magnus – I need your help” I closed the door and then noticed tears streaming down her face “Maryse, what is it…”

Suddenly the bundle she was holding made a sound and it shocked me “Maryse is that a… a baby?” Maryse nodded “He’s my son… Born only a couple of hours ago” I couldn’t quite understand what was happening “That’s…”

“He’s an omega…”

I looked at her confused “But… You can only get an omega if you mix a downworlder and a… It’s not Underhill’s baby is it” Maryse nodded no holding the bundle closer to her “It’s Robert's…”

I was about to say something but she stopped me “If Underhill finds out he’ll kill him, please Magnus – Please take him – Hide him – Please promise me you’ll”

I looked at her and then at the little bundle and that was when Maryse put the baby out in front of us “I only trust you with his life” I took him into my arms, I looked down at him “He’s beautiful Maryse…” Maryse nodded drying her eyes “He is…”

I looked worried at her “What will you tell Underhill… What will you tell Robert?” Maryse took a deep breath before continuing “Underhill - That he died in childbirth - Robert dosen’t know” I slowly nodded now just looking at the little baby boy in my arms.

I looked up noticing that Maryse already was back at the door about to leave…

“Maryse – Wait – What’s his name?”

Maryse stood in the doorway looking at the bundle in my arms, she then suddenly send a soft smile through her tears…

“I always liked the name – Alexander”


	3. What Do I Do With You Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 <3

”What do I do with you little one”

Maryse had left me standing with her little Alexander, and for a while, I just stood trying to understand what had just happened. After a while I decided to sit down on the couch in the living room, I looked down at the little boy in my arms, he was so beautiful.

He slowly moved a bit, it was like he was turning more against my chest, so I held him tighter to me. I smiled softly at him. As a warlock I had never had the opportunity to have a baby of my own, I never met the right mate so this, holding baby Alexander, was special.

“I promise I’ll protect you… I’ll do anything in my power to protect you… Alexander”

…

After a couple of hours of just sitting on my couch staring at little Alexander I decided I had to do something, I just didn’t know what just jet. I needed help, and I knew who I needed it from. I took a deep breath before I send a fire message to Catherine asking her to come by as soon as possible. When the messages sent I regretted it right away. I knew how she was going to react to this.

Only a second later a portal appeared in my living room and there she was “Magnus, I came as soon as… uh… what’s…” She looked from me to the baby I was holding and then back to me. I took another deep breath steadying myself for what to come “This is Alexander, Maryse son… His, not Underhill’s… He’s an omega…”

Cat looked back at the little boy in my arms and then at me again now looking like she was about to blow “Please tell me that you’re kidding me, Magnus? An omega!” I knew this would end badly “I’m not…”

I could now see her face change color and before I even got the chance to stop her she started to yell “WHAT THE HELL MAGNUS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE CLAVE WILL DO TO YOU IF THEY FIND OUT YOU HAVE AN OMEGA HIDDEN!! WHAT UNDERHILL WILL DO TO YO…”

A new sound stopped Cat from continuing her yelling, Alexander had started to cry. I looked at Cat while rocking Alexander in my arms “Let me put him down, then we can talk…” Cat held a hand to her forehead and then slumped down in one of my armchairs while I tried my best to get Alexander to calm down.

…

After a long hour of Alexander crying we had finally calmed him down and he was now asleep once again, Cat had portaled a crib into my apartment which we put him in, in my bedroom so that we could talk this over in the living room.

When I closed the door behind me into my bedroom I could see that Cat was about to blow up again but this time I was ready for it so I put a hand up in front of me “Please don’t, it doesn’t change a thing if you yell at me or not” 

She looked at me for a second and then suddenly nodded “What’s your plan?” I looked back to the bedroom door and sighed “I really don’t know” We stood still for a while just taking it all in.

“He can’t stay with me, I wish he could but it’s not possible, it’ll be dangerous for both of us. But I promised Maryse that I would protect him and I always keep my promises, I just don’t know how to do that”

Cat looked at me a little loosened up to the situation “I know your friendship with Maryse was/are very strong, but Magnus, this can get you killed if Underhill finds out” I nodded fast “I know that, but he’s not going to”

We sat down for a bit letting our minds start to wonder of what to do. After a couple of hours, I felt empty of ideas “I just wish there was a way for him to grow up with someone who knows about his gender, who could help him if he needed the help in any way. Where he could be living a shadowhunter / downworlder life…”

“Stephen and Céline Herondale…”

I looked surprised at Cat when she spoke those names “Excuse me?” Cat just stood quickly barely giving me a look “Give me a couple of days, I’ll be back soon!” A new portal opened and soon after that Cat was gone… leaving me truly confused…

…

Days past by and there was no sight of Catherine, I had tried to contact her but she had just told me to trust her, which I of course do.

I canceled all my appointments and used all my time on Alexander, and I loved every minute of it. He was starting to grow on me, sometimes I just found myself sitting with him in my arms looking at him while he was sleeping. It calmed him the most to be in my arms and in a weird way it calmed me to have him close to me too.

“MAGNUS!”

A portal appeared and there she was “JESUS CAT!” Cat put a hand out in front of her “Sorry, sorry! I was just…” and then she looked at me “Is he asleep?” I looked down at Alexander and nodded “He’s sound asleep” Cat smiled at us “He’s really fond of you, huh” I looked back up at her “What do you mean?” Cat nodded no “Nothing…”

…

“I talked to my good friends Stephen and Céline about our situation, and there are willing to help us. Céline is an omega herself, she always wanted to have kids of her own but the clave took that opportunity away from her. Stephen had a son from before another marriage, his name is Jace. They expecting us to drop by this evening so that they can meet Alexander”

I just sat starring at her “You mean now?” Cat looked at me a little confused and nodded “Yes now, why?” I looked at Alexander lying in the crib, it felt wrong in away. “Magnus?” I looked at Cat fast, I must have dozed off in thoughts “Sorry, let’s go…”

…

Stephen and Céline lived outside the city in a little house far away from everything if you ask me, I didn’t know these people as good as Cat did but I was sure of one thing if Cat said they were good people I trusted her fully.

The conversation went well, Stephen and Céline told me about themselves and their lives and while they did I noticed Céline staring at Alexander in my arms. I smiled softly at her which made her jump a little by her getting caught starring “Do you want to hold him?”

Céline slowly nodded and let her take Alexander from my arms, it felt like a sharp pain in my chest but this needed to happen. I could tell by the second that Céline got a better look at him that she was in love “He’s so beautiful…” I nodded “He really is”

I felt relieved by seeing Stephen and Céline look over him, smiling lovingly at him and when Céline leaned down kissing his forehead I knew that he was one of them now.

“I will, of course, be around as much as I can, I will pay for his needs and be at your service whenever you need” Stephen nodded at me and looked back at his wife “We’ll manage but you’re of course always welcome to visit and be around him as much as you like… seeing my wife this happy… I just…” Céline leaned over kissing her husband’s cheek they were both very touched by the situation. 

…

“Mom… What’s that?”

…

A little blond-haired boy had joined our little meeting, Céline smiled at him and then looked at me, I nodded fast knowing very well that she asked for acceptance.

“Jace, come meet your new brother…”


	4. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3 Chapter 4 <3

Cat was right – as usual

Stephen and Céline were the perfect parents for Alexander, and even though I knew they were doing a great job I couldn’t keep myself from visiting from time to time. Even though I had only had him with me for a couple of days he had grown on me.

Jace and Alexander got really close and it didn’t take long before Jace made up a nickname for him, Alec, which the whole family began to call him. I still liked his full name the most. Alexander.

Alexander and I shared a very strong bond, I don’t know where it came from, but every time I visited I was sure of one thing – Alexander would be as near to me as he could, and he would keep an eye out even if I only went from standing to sitting.

To him, I was like a very good friend to the family and that was okay.

…

15 years later

…

Alexander had just turned 16 years old when I received the call from Céline “Alec – He ran away – We can’t find him” By those words, I seriously felt my heart stop beating, it didn’t take me a minute before I found myself walking through a portal now standing in their house in front of Céline.

“What happened?!”

Céline still stood with the phone in her hand, (Yes, I was that fast), she looked conflicted and sad, Stephen walked in from the door looking surprised at me but then remembered – warlock – he then looked at Céline “I couldn’t find him anywhere…”

Céline turned her attention back to me “Alec and Jace had a fight, they yelled at each other and then Alec suddenly stormed off” I looked confused from Stephen and back to Céline “Alexander and Jace? Fighting?” Céline nodded now on the wreck of tears, she pointed out the window where you could see Jace sitting on a big rock looking into the ground “I tried talking to Jace who is sitting outside getting some air, but he doesn’t know where he would go and…”

I put a hand on Céline’s shoulder in support “I promise I will find him, okay”

…

“So… What did you two fight about?”

Jace looked up surprised when he noticed me standing in front of him “Magnus… I… I…” I decided to sit next to him on the big rock (as good as I could) “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you” Jace sighed drying his eyes, he had been crying “It’s okay…”

We sat for a second before Jace began to talk “I met someone, a beta called Clary, I’m really into her and I told Alec, he began to talk her down, I told him to stop and he said he only did it because he was trying to protect me from her as a brother and then I said… I said…”

And that was when it hit me…

“You said he wasn’t your real brother…”

Jace nodded and another tear ran down his cheek “I knew it was stupid the minute I said it out loud, and he was so conflicted and sad and before I could stop him he ran away…”

I took a minute to let it all sink in and then nodded “He would have found out at some point, don’t worry, I’ll find him – Just please go back to your mom and dad they need you right now”

…

Alexander wasn’t hard to find – I simply borrowed some of his clothes, did a little magic and bang there he was. He was in a park near their house it didn’t take a second for me to get there.

He was sitting on a swing, which took my breath away – this reminded me of my first meeting with his mother.

“Alexander…”

He almost screamed by me sneaking up on him, great, it was the second teenager I had surprised tonight “Sorry dear, I didn’t mean to sneak up on you” Alexander took some time getting himself together “It’s okay, what are you doing here?”

“Your parents called me… They were worried about you”

Alexander rolled his eyes like a real teenager “They are not my parents” I sighed and tried to stay cool “They are” Alexander crossed his arms and looked at me with his deep blue eyes “Not my REAL parents” I searched his eyes for a moment and then…

“I know…”

Alexander let his arms fall to his sides and then he stood up, he looked surprised, I guess he didn’t expect for me to confirm it “Wh…at…” I could see his guards fall down completely and tears starting to form “Listen…”

“I don’t get it! Wh… Didn’t they… Did you know them… or…”

I walked closer and took him into my embrace “Shh, It’s going to be alright, you just relax” And he did, he let himself relax in my embrace. “I think we should have a talk about all of this, just not tonight, let’s get you home, okay”

Alexander nodded no against my neck “I don’t want to go home” I felt him scent me in and my alpha side let him, I held him close in a protective way “Okay, I guess you can come back to mine” Alexander nodded “Please…”


	5. The Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3 Chapter 5 <3

We portaled back to my place – I just forgot that Alexander hadn’t done that since he was a baby. He held a hand to his forehead “I got a little dizzy” I nodded “Sorry, I forgot you’re not used to this transportation way”

Alexander sent me a soft smile which I returned “So, this is where you live” I nodded “Yup, my little humble home”

Alexander walked around slowly taking it all in, I couldn’t believe the time had gone by so quickly, the last time he had been in my apartment he was only a couple of days old – and now he was a fast-growing young omega.

“Can I bring you something to drink?”

Alexander had been exploring my living room so far, he looked up and nodded “Yes, please” I smiled at him “I’ll go make us some hot cocoa, you just take a seat and relax, ok” He once again nodded and went for the couch.

I went for the kitchen bringing my phone with me I send a message to Céline that he was safe with me he just needed to calm down a bit. She answered straight away a thank you. I began to make the cocoa – and when I say make it – I mean make it. I could easily have snapped my fingers and it would have been done but I needed time to think.

It didn’t want to lie to him – but I couldn’t tell him the truth either?

When the hot cocoa was done I went back into the living room finding Alexander sound asleep on my couch. I smiled at the view in front of me and made the hot cocoa disappear with a snap of my fingers. I then grabbed a blanket from the end of the couch covering him with it to keep him warm.

I then again texted Céline to let her know he would stay here for the night which she answered straight away was ok.

I took one last look at Alexander sleeping and decided to go to bed as well I, of course, put a magic lock on my door so he wouldn’t be able to leave without me knowing.

…

I woke up to the feeling of someone lying close to me, I opened my eyes and there he was. Alexander was lying with his back against me it was like we were spooning each other, with me as the big spoon.

It felt nice…

He suddenly moved and turned so we were face to face, his eyes were still closed…

God, he’s beautiful…

His body was so close to mine…

And his scent…

Wow…

I suddenly felt something that I shouldn’t and found myself in a situation that would change our relationship a lot if he woke up right now. I tried to move a bit but Alexander whimpered when I did that.

I looked down between us and found myself hard…

His scent was so tempting…

His lips looked so soft and tempting…

I wish I could…

And that was when I managed to take over from thinking like a tempted alpha and portaled myself away from the situation.

I stood in my bathroom looking myself in the mirror “His just a kid Magnus… just a kid!” I sighed just standing there for a moment.

One thing I was sure of, my alpha side wanted to claim Alexander… Really bad

…

A couple of hours and a cold shower later I found myself in the kitchen mixing some breakfast together.

His scent suddenly hit me and I knew he was near, I looked up and noticed him appear in the doorway into the kitchen “Good morning Alexander, did you sleep well?”

Alexander didn’t look me in the eyes, he was flushed and probably embarrassed “I’m really sorry Magnus…” I just sent him a small smile “Why are you sorry?...Did you break anything?”

Alexander took a deep breath “For joining you in bed… I don’t know why I did that… and I woke up and you weren’t there and… I just thought that maybe … Do you hate me?”

I send him another smile “I don’t hate you, Alexander, I could never hate you – please come, I made breakfast”

…


	6. We Can't Do This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3 Chapter 6 <3

“So… my real mother died after giving birth to me… and my dad is also gone?”

I felt so bad about lying to him, but this was what we needed to do to keep him safe. Céline and I had agreed to the story, so I was only the messenger.

“Yes, and then you were brought to me” Alexander looked at me “You?” I nodded sending him a small smile “Yeah, I knew your mother and she trusted me with you. But you see I’m the high warlock of Brooklyn so keeping you with me at the time wasn’t safe”

Alexander slowly nodded in an understanding way but didn’t say anything so I continued “My best friend, Cat, helped me find Stephen and Céline who took you in as their own they love you so much, Alexander”

Alexander smiled a little more while he played with his fingers “And I them” I put a hand on his knee which made him jump a little “Please do tell them, I think after last night they are a little freaked out” Alexander looked from my hand and up at me “Thank you for telling me this, I always thought I was so different from Jace and not just because of my gender. I guess I know now why”

I felt myself feeling really guilty by his saying “Well, it’s good we got that covert then…”

“You’re an alpha, right?”

I looked up seeing Alexander blushing in front of me, I nodded “Yes, why do you…” Alexander shook his head “I just… being around you calm me… And I have always been told that as an omega being around an alpha that… sorry I’m mumbling” 

I smiled at the sweetness in his saying “its okay, don’t worry – you can ask me anythi…”

“Do I calm you?”

I looked over at the young man beside me, he was so pure and innocent asking these questions it was pretty sweet actually “Well, it’s in our nature that your gender calms me… so yes” Alexander nodded looking around and not directly at me.

…

“Thank you for being there for me, you always have been”

Alexander was about to head home, I decided to bring him back by portal because he didn’t know the way home. I smiled at Alexander “And I always will be Alexander” I was about to open a portal but then…

Alexander pushed himself forward and kissed me…

I just stood there letting him kiss me, I didn’t kiss back or anything, I just stood as still as a statue. This was so innocent and pure and… unreal?

He pulled away for a second studying me and then he attacked my lips once again. This timeless hard than the first one. My alpha side wanted to push him against the wall and depend on the kiss so badly, but my inner self told me to stop this, right this second.

“Alexander…”

I said while pulling away, he looked conflicted and sad “Sorry, I didn’t… I mean I wanted too and…” I took a deep breathe “We can’t do this…”

Alexander shook his head no but I made sure he couldn’t get to say another word “Don’t worry about it, it’s okay”

I made the portal and he looked back at me one last time before walking through it, when the portal closed behind him I could finally relax once again and decided I need one thing – and one thing only.

“A drink – Now”

…

I kept my distance after that…

For a while…

Or let’s say 5 years...

I needed for him to move on…

And I needed to do the same…

…

It was a rainy day when I received the call from Stephen, Céline wasn’t feeling very well and he was worried. I, of course, packed my belongings and portaled myself to their house.

I stood outside their door in a minute and knocked softly on it, I didn’t just want to march in on them. The door opened and a couple of blue sad eyes met mine…

“Magnus…”

His voice had gotten deeper, he had gotten taller and… wow…

“Alexander… Wow, I must sa…”

I didn’t get to finish my sentence because he pushed himself forward into my arms in a hug “I’m so glad you came” I held him tight “Of course I came…”

We stood there for a while, I could feel Alexander scenting me in and I let him. Suddenly Jace and Stephen appeared and we pulled away from each other. “Thank you for coming so quickly, I know you’re a busy man”

I looked at Stephen “Never too busy for you my dear friends, where is the patient?” Stephen pointed at a door and I moved quickly to go take a look at her.


	7. I'm Not A Kid Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 <3

Walking into the bedroom I noticed right away that Céline’s breathing was far from normal, it was very heavy like she was fighting to breathe. “Hello my dear” Céline looked up at me, I could see she was in pain but she still forced a smile on her lips “Magnus – what are you…?”

I took a chair pulling it over so that I could sit beside her “I came to take a look at you – so that we can get you back on your feet” Céline sighed and looked down “I’m not…” I stopped her and put a hand over her to examine her “Just relax – and stay still”

My magic moved through her body, telling me that this wasn’t good – at all. Her kidneys were giving in on her, her lungs looked like they were infected and her heart was beating slower and slower.

“Céline……” Céline shook her head “Don’t say it, I already know” I looked into her eyes seeing tears forming “I wish there was something I could do” Céline then suddenly took my hand “It’s okay, I have always known my body would give in earlier than expected, after being a slave to the clave for as long as I have been, I knew this would happen”

At that moment I felt anger starting to boil “You never told me what the clave did to you…” Céline looked at me a tear running down her cheek “They experimented on me… they destroyed me… My omega side…” I soften inside again “I’m so sorry Céline…”

“Magnus – You have to promise me something…”

I nodded fast “Anything dear…” Céline softly sobbed “Please promise me you’ll take care of Alexander, he's going to need you now more than ever, I know you two had some issues but please forgive him for them and just… he loves you so much…”

I took her hand giving it a soft squeeze “Céline, I promise…” Céline relaxed all of a sudden “Thank you… Thank you…” I leaned over pressing a kiss to her forehead “Always”

…

A couple of days later I got the message from Stephen that Céline had passed away…

…

…

The funeral was beautiful…

I of course attended but kept my distance to give them space to say their goodbyes. It wasn’t like there were a lot of people but still.

Alexander held a speech about Céline, thanking her for everything she had done to him, how he wished to be like her someday. “I love you, mom” That was the last words before he let the paper he stood with fall and the tears started to stream down his cheeks.

I wanted so bad to run to his side and hold him, but Jace who stood beside him did it for me. I felt tears run down my cheeks as well when the coffin disappeared into the ground. I send a wish to the lord that he would make her pass easily into heaven she deserved a good afterlife.

…

I sneaked out after that, didn’t want to go to the reception. When I got back to my apartment I went straight for the alcohol, letting my sorrows drown by it. Seeing Alexander so hurt made it hurt even more. After some time I found myself on the couch, lying without looking up into the ceiling “Oh my dear Alexander… I can almost feel the pain you feel…”.

And with that, a knock was heard on my front door…

“MAGNUS! OPEN UP!”

I sat up straight, that can’t be…

“Alexander?”

“OPEN UP!”

I made myself move up from the couch and hurriedly made it to the door which I opened and found a very upset young man “How did you…” Alexander didn’t let me finish “Why did you leave!” I looked at him still surprised, I had never shown him the way to my apartment and here he was “I jus…”

“I needed you there! Why didn’t you stay… why did you…”

And that was when he fell to his knees crying harder, I fell down to his level as well “Alexander, please let’s go inside and…” Alexander shook his head “It doesn’t matter… Nothing really matters anymore…”

…

It took a lot of convincing but after talking him down I had gotten him inside of my apartment, he was sitting in one of my armchairs still crying, but in silence.

“Alexander, can I bring you something? Have you eaten anything today? Do you want something to drink?”

Alexander didn’t look at me and didn’t reply, I sighed dropping down on my couch in front of the armchair he was sitting on “Alexander, please, I want to be there for you”

“Well it’s a little late for that – don’t you think?”

Again… what was happening here???

“Alexander, what are you talking about?”

Alexander dried his eyes and looked at me “5 years Magnus…?” Oh… That… I took a deep breath “Alexander, You needed the space after what happened here an…”

“Because of the kiss? You decided to pull yourself away from me because I kissed you? You could just have told me off and then still be a part of my life but no, you decided to turn your back on…”

“OKAY – FINE – I needed the space as well….”

He was now the one with the surprised look on his face “Wh…at?” I sighed “Nothing… let’s just…” Alexander shook his head “Why did you need space?” I looked at him, he had grown up to be a young man now – maybe he would understand?

“My alpha reacts to you… It wants you… I want you… But I shouldn’t…”

Alexander suddenly blushed red in front of me he dried his eyes again “But… I want you too…” This wasn't surprising news to me as it was to him “I know…” Alexander looked at me confused “I don’t understand then…”

“We can’t be together I’m not good for you”

Alexander shook his head “But…” I stopped him “Alexander… this conversation is over” Alexander then suddenly stood “No it’s not, I’m not a kid anymore Magnus…” I wanted to stop him from speaking another word but he was right, he was all grown up now.

“All my life, I have been drawn to you… Every time you visited in my childhood I needed to be close to you, I was so upset when you left and only thought about when you would return… Now as a grown-up I dream about you… I dream about a life together… I want us to be together… Magnus…”

I just sat there… had he really just said all that…

“Magnus…?”

I looked up at him and then I stood up as well, I just stood there looking him over. He seemed so sure about all of this which only made my heart beat faster.

I then decided to let go and leaned in connection our lips, I could feel it surprised him but soon found him kissing me back.

Oh my, Alexander…

What you do to me…


	8. A date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3 Chapter 8 <3

“Please do that again…”

I couldn’t hold a little laughter back, Alexander begging for another kiss was really sweet “Oh sweetheart, you can have all of my kisses if you want” Alexander looked from my eyes to my lips and leaned in again connection us in another deep kiss.

We just stood there kissing which I enjoyed – but I wanted to get closer – I was about to take a step forward to push him back against a wall somewhere - but I wasn’t quick enough and soon found myself walking backward suddenly sitting on the couch again with Alexander on top of me.

“A little feisty aren’t we?”

Alexander smiled sweetly at the comment “I just wanted to be closer to you” I smirked at him grabbing him by the neck pulling him down to me kissing him harder this time "You can be as close to me as you want". We soon found our self making out like teenagers on the couch.

Suddenly I just felt myself wanting to taste him so bad and after a while I made my lips fall down to his bare neck now kissing it, biting it, licking it making my sweet Alexander moan a little. I found myself so hard in my jeans and then remembered that the young man under me wasn’t experienced in any way… This could easily scare him.

I tried my best not to poke him with it but… My couch isn’t that big and at one point he did grind against me…

Alexander pulled away from me looking down between us and blushed “Oh…” I loved how innocent he was about all of this “Don’t worry about it” Alexander looked back up to me “Did I do that?” I nodded while leaning in giving him a quick kiss “You did sweetheart”

Alexander blushed, even more, I could tell he wasn’t ready for anything like that yet but it was hard for him to say “Alexander, we’re not doing anything that you aren’t ready for – I respect you” Alexander searched my eyes for a moment and then smiled softly “Thank you” I nodded no “No need to thank me my sweet”

…

Alexander fell asleep after that and that gave me some time to think. Was this the right thing to do? Did he only do this because he missed Céline? What if he found out I have been lying to him - his whole life… Would he ever be able to forgive me…

Oh god…

…

“I want to take you out on a date…”

Alexander had just taken the first bite of his pancakes when I spoke those words he blushed softly “A date?” I nodded fast and then took a sip of my tea before I continued “Why not? I want to date you – you want to date me – Let’s date”

Alexander smiled taking another bite of his pancakes “I would love too” I smiled feeling overjoyed by him agreeing to this “Well it’s settled then! I’ll pick you up at 7.30” Alexander chuckled sweetly “But… I’m already here Magnus”

“Yeah, but you’ll have to go home to Stephen and Jace after breakfast… ” Alexander sighed “I don’t want to go back just jet” I understood him but his family needed him “I know sweetie, but…” Alexander shook his head “I know, I know… I just don’t want to leave you jet”

I smiled, I felt like my cheeks burned a bit “I don’t want you to either”

…

I needed for Alexander to leave to pull myself together and find out what the hell had just happened…

It felt like… it was meant to be?

And still, there were so many ways this could go wrong…

…


	9. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9<3 
> 
> A little Friday chapter <3

(Alexander’s point of view)

“Where have you been?”

I have tried to sneak in without anyone noticing I had been missing from yesterday, but my plan failed when I heard those words. I turned seeing Jace sitting on the couch with a blanket over him, he must have been waiting for me to return from my “walk”.

“Oh god Jace, you scared me”

“Not as much as you scared me! Where the hell have you been???”

I could feel Jace’s alpha being really angry, Jace had always been really protective of me “I’m sorry I should have called, I went to Magnus last night and I lost track of time and then…”

I blushed at the memory…

…

Magnus kissing me…

Magnus biting lightly on my neck…

Magnus being so desperately hard against me… 

…

I had been so far away in thoughts that I hadn’t noticed Jace move to stand in front of me suddenly waving a hand in front of my face “Hello…. Where did you just disappear to?”

I shook my head “Sorry, what did you say?” Jace suddenly went from very protective to very curious, he smirked at me “You said you went to Magnus last night?” I felt myself blush even redder “Yes… you know he has always been there for me an…”

“Did you sleep with him?”

My eyes got big “NO! nononononono, why would you say something like that?!?!” Jace laughed at my outburst “Relax, it’s totally fine if you have I know how you feel about him” I felt so embarrassed “But we didn’t! We just made out…”

Jace smirked at me again “So you made out with a wizard last night…” I bite my lip still all red, I nodded while Jace laid a hand on my shoulder pulling me in for a hug “I’m so happy for you” I looked into Jace eyes he was smiling at me. I smiled back softly.

“So how was it?”

“Shut up Jace!”

…

“So where is he taking you?”

I looked myself in the mirror one last time it wasn’t getting any better than this. I then turned to see Jace lying on my bed studying me getting ready “I don’t know, he wouldn’t tell me”

Jace nodded “Well, you better give me the full report when you return… Are you coming home tonight or are you staying at his place again?” I blushed a little biting my lip “I don’t know that jet either…” Jace chuckled “Okay, just please text this time…”

I smiled at him “I promise”

...


	10. The Date - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 <3

(Alexander’s point of view)

I stood looking out the window waiting for Magnus to appear, I wanted to walk out and meet him before my dad would notice. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to tell him about Magnus and me, I just… I already took a big step telling Jace and I wanted to find out more about what this is before I tell him.

“I know you probably won’t answer this but have you ever been with anyone before?”

I looked over at Jace sitting on the couch looking at me, I stiffen by his question “You mean…?” Jace nodded and crossed his arms “Had sex with anyone?” I felt myself blush a little and decided to just shake my head as a no.

“Would you like to… with Magnus?” I felt like telling Jace had been a big mistake by now, he was too curious about everything!

“I don’t know that jet… please stop questioning me…”

As a big brother he, of course, didn’t stop there “Do you have any condoms on you?” I put a hand in front of my eyes I couldn’t look at him anymore “Please Jace! Stop!” When I removed my hand a little while later I noticed that he wasn’t in the living room anymore?

Weird?

Suddenly he walked out with something in his hand “Here you go” I looked in his hand seeing a pile of condoms in different wrappings “Jesus Christ! I don’t nee…” Jace looked at me with big eyes “Take it with you, better safe than sorry…” 

I knew discussing this with him wouldn’t get me anywhere and I wouldn’t want Magnus to find us like this so I took one and put it in my jeans pocket “Happy now?” Jace smiled and nodded “Yes…”

He looked behind me out the window “Magnus's here have a great time… I’ll tell dad you’re out and please do text if you decided to stay out all night again!”

I turned seeing Magnus walk up against the house I hurriedly made my way to the door “I already promised you that, see you later”

…

We went to a bar, which wasn’t crowded or anything, it had a nice atmosphere and the music wasn’t too loud so it was easy to talk to each other.

Magnus got us drinks and I had my first martini – ever. It was a little strong to start with but after a couple of them, you actually couldn’t taste the alcohol.

Magnus took my hand at one point and I felt my whole body shake, I didn’t know if it was because I was aroused by him or the fact that I had to much alcohol… but I liked it.

He smiled softly at me and I didn’t know if he wanted me to move closer to him or… God, I hate myself for being such a virgin about all of this. 

“You can come closer if you want”

I looked at Magnus with big eyes and felt my cheeks flush, was he a mind reader as well! “Oh okay…” I moved a little closer to him, we were so close to each other that our knees were touching now.

“Alexander, I wanted to ask you if…”

“Magnus! Oh god is that you!”

A male figure moved against our table, he tossed himself at Magnus in a big hug which made Magnus let go of my hand. I felt empty the second he let go.

The male didn’t introduce himself to me he looked at me once but then turned his attention directly to Magnus. I decided to just let them talk and made a sign to Magnus that I would just go to the toilet.

…

(Magnus point of view)

I looked after Alexander walking against the toilet and then back at my dear friend Raphael “I’m sorry Raphael, but I’m on a date at the moment – can I talk to you some other time?”

Raphael looked against the toilets and smirked “Him?” I nodded “Yes” Raphael kept his smirk on “You lucky one, his really handsome” I smiled and nodded he really is.

Raphael was about to walk away from the table when he suddenly noticed something on the floor, he picked it up and turned around handing that item to me “I believe he dropped this on his way out?”

I took the item from him and… what…

A condom…

…


End file.
